


Seven Months

by Marvel_marvel8154



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_marvel8154/pseuds/Marvel_marvel8154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seven months" Jemma mumbled pulling up her maternity shirt, looking at her (to her, but no one else) huge baby belly in a full body mirror that was placed in their room. She had a frown on her face and blew, the strand of hair that fell in her eyes, away and loosely on top of her forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Months

"Seven months" Jemma mumbled pulling up her maternity shirt, looking at her (to her, but no one else) huge baby belly in a full body mirror that was placed in their room. She had a frown on her face and blew, the strand of hair that fell in her eyes, away and loosely on top of her forehead.

Grant stood in the door way, leaning against the wooden door frame to their little apartment they rented in NYC. Jemma didn’t understand why she had to be taken off the BUS and simply retorted that the baby was ‘safely secured in her placenta.’

Grant shook his head and sighed. “It will all be worth it once we have little Uriah James or Isabella veata.” He responded,walked in behind Jemma, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed down her neck which was rewarded with a little giggle.

She huffed a bit. “You say that because You’re not the one who looks like a swollen, oversized, rag doll.” She responded and turned around to face him. “But you’re correct. But I tell you, this better be the next Steven Hawking for what she…” Grant groaned a bit and Jemma quickly added. “Or he, Is doing to my body. Especially my bladder.” She smiled.

Grant looked down at Jemma’s bare stomach and laid his hand on the little baby bump. He still couldn’t believe this was his life. Jemma was his wife. He was having a baby boy(or girl. He just chose to call the baby a he instead. He knows how men think and if he had a baby girl more than likely some teenage boys would go missing.) “you’re beautiful.” He said looking up at Jemma. Jemma rolled her eyes and looked down at his hand.

She gasped a bit with a smirk. “She’s kicking.” She exclaimed.

"Or he." Grant corrected with a smiled.

Jemma rolled her eyes (Grant said her eyes might become stuck that way) and moved his hand to the right side of her stomach. Her hand was on his and he was starring at the her belly. Grant smiled and knelt down on one knee. Jemma was a bit confused, but stood still, holding her shirt up.

Grant cleared his throat a bit and spoke into Jemma’s belly. “Hey there, little man”

"Little princess." Jemma corrected and looked down at him.

Grant rolled his eyes and continued. “I’m your dad. You probably don’t know it yet, but you are one of the best, if not the best, thing that’s ever happen to me. I can’t wait to meet you. You need to be very very patient with me. Alright? I’m new at this and I’ll make millions of mistakes, but know this, I’ll be here for you and love you and check under your bed for monsters.” Jemma had tears in her eyes and ran her hands through his hair. “I love you.” He added and stood up. Jemma had tears running down her eyes and Grant wiped them with his thumbs and kissed Jemma’s forehead.

"And I love you Grant Douglas Ward" She said and kissed him with the upmost passion.


End file.
